Devestation
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Post series. Wanda is driven to her breaking point by grief. She casts a spell on the world, granting everyone the reality of their desires. Logan comes to in this world knowing all is not what it seems. Can he make big sacrifices to set things right? Or will he just enjoy the reality he's been dreaming of...
1. Chapter 1

Nothing had ever been easy for the mutant minority. But nobody ever warned them that it'd be so _hard_, either. Two years after Apocalypse and mutants were old news. But they had _new_ problems. Growing ones, everyday. Like the Mutant Registration Act, forcing individuals to join a worldwide database. It would detail their whereabouts and abilities. This dropped the Xavier Institute's enrollment by over 30%, devastating the school. Worse, that those who fled the school were rounded up the fastest, many not heard from again.

The Brotherhood was disbanded, but many other mutants existed, and they acted of their own accord. Some for good, like the X-Men. And others, for their own agenda. Things that did not help current human and mutant relations. Like riots, and looting. Soon, legislators had everything they needed to authorize sweeps for mutants who had yet to registrate. It put a target on the X-Men's back.

One far bigger than Logan could've anticipated.

They tried to capture them while helping disarm a rogue sentinel. They almost couldn't believe it, that they would so callously treat them like others when they did good. But they did. They caught Rogue in the familiar goo trap, and they wouldn't let her go. The X-Men were forced to flee once the robot was disabled. Without her. Scott almost disbanded the X-Men that day, vowing that he would never do another thing for humans again.

Kurt shocked everyone by agreeing.

But Logan whipped them all back into shape, didn't allow anyone to change, and drafted a quick plan to rescue Rogue. He had had suspicions of a lab near Niagara Falls, he'd bet money she was being held there. And held there she was. He went ahead, the image burning in his mind's eye. The team followed him closely behind, out for blood. Metaphorically, anyways. Killing wasn't the X-Men's way. Even if they killed one of their own.

His claws shredded through the "reinforced doors" like nothing, his nose catching her scent instantly. His claws sliced weapons and guns clean through, leaving soldiers stunned. "She's in here, I'm goin' in." He reported, retracting his claws and knocking an adamantium fist into an agent. His hands alone usually put soldiers down for a long time. When they were incapacitated he pressed on, his black X-Suit blending into the shadows.

When he came across cages and cells, he sliced them indiscriminately. Freeing all being held. Mutants cried, grabbed him, kissed him but he pressed on, wondering how far they'd taken Rogue in. It didn't give him a good feeling. The lab descended into chaos. Beakers shattered everywhere, papers flying around as lights flashed. Scientists and doctors screamed, soldiers trying to halt Logan's assault.

Nothing could stop him though, now that he could smell her. Mutants were stored haphazardly, a few to a cell in some cases. Without a care. She was placed somewhere very deliberate, they had plans for her. Or they'd already started them. The thought made the man queasy, and that was no easy feat. _'Hang in there, Stripes. I'm almost there.'_ He thought desperately, following his instincts.

On the second floor was a much larger, windowed enclosure. _'There!'_ He flew up the stairs, tossing scientists and soldiers over the railing as he went. Screaming, he knocked out four soldiers and one doctor in less than a minute. Without his claws. He looked through the window to see Rogue, strapped to some sort of machine. Something she seemed to be powering. Growling, he tore inside and shredded the controls to the device.

The lights dimmed and everything went quiet. All he could hear was the thumping of his own heart. He sniffed and strained to listen as he clambered over to her. It was so quiet. The thought sent a spike of fear through his stomach. "Wolverine, copy. We're in. We're coming to your location." Scott called over their communicator.

"I've got her..." Logan called distantly, yanking and ripping wires and stickers off of her. She was still, except for the heaving of her chest. Her grey eyes stared at the ceiling, she was limp when Logan carefully scooped her into her his arms. His forehead furrowed in concentration, he slipped of out of his 'X' jacket and wrapped it around her. Then, he gingerly sliced the inhibitor collar around her neck. "_Stripes,_" He bit out, his voice shaking.

When she didn't answer, he jostled her._ "Marie,_ c'mon. Focus." It disturbed him to see her so weak._ 'What the hell did they do,_' He thought, his anger steadily rising. They had come right and gotten her, how did he let this happen? She wasn't even this weak after Apocalypse, not after her powers spun out of control. Her skin is colorless in a way that makes her normally look tan. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, making the hair along her forehead curl. "_Rogue_,"

She inhaled, blinking deliberately as though to stay awake. Logan exhaled and held her tight. _"Logan_..." She said so softly, he almost didn't hear. And despite it all, despite being found dying, nearly dead. She smiled. Like she'd only hung on to see him. Logan was kicking himself for taking so long (even though there was no possible way he could've been faster, anyone could've). For letting her get taken to begin with.

"I'm _sorry_," He shuddered, looking into her eyes. In those eyes, he could never do wrong. She squeezed his hand tight, the other X-Men bursting up the stairs. Neither of them hear the commotion. He was all she was looking at and vice versa. Balancing the slight girl on one arm, he began yanking his glove off. "Look at me," He demanded sharply, alarmed by how spacey she seemed. "You're gonna be_ fine_. My healin' factor's coming, okay?"

This wasn't the first time he wouldn't leave Rogue's life up to chance. But her grip went slack on his hand before he'd even pulled off his glove. Crying out, he pressed his hand urgently to her face._ 'Take it, damn it...'_ He thought, his eyes wide in fear._ 'She has to...'_ He stared down at her, wondering what they could've done to leave her in such a condition. So fast. He shook her again, his face screwed up in anguish. '_No...' _He was touching her, but he felt nothing.

This wasn't enough time to leave her so devestated. It was too fast. Jean sensed her team's rising panic and she floated around them, making her way to help Logan. She was scanning for her teammate mentally, hoping she would have something comforting to relay to them. When she did not sense Rogue she paused. Was she getting rusty? In confusion, she held a hand to her head._ 'That's weird...'_ She thought, straining her massive abilities. _'I don't sense her, that would mean...'_ She turned hesitantly to where Logan sat. _Still._

Not treating her, just sitting with his hand on her face. She was the oldest member of the team, older than Scott but she felt her lip quivering. _'B-But...'_ She thought helplessly. Scott just stood, staring at Jean and Logan's lack of urgency. It could only mean one thing, but it didn't make any sense. He was frantically wracking his brain to explain it.

"Why isn't he _doing_ anything?" Kitty's shrill voice cut through the air._ "She's_..." Kurt stuttered forward, numb. If Logan wasn't doing anything to help her, they knew what that meant. He didn't utter a word, he just knelt beside him. He reached out dumbly and dragged his finger's across Rogue's face, closing her eyes.

_"No,"_ Kitty began, marching forward. Bobby reached for her but she phased through the boy. Scott grabbed her in a bear hug, a helpless expression on his face. This couldn't be right, Rogue couldn't be-

She phased through his hands, her face red and splotchy. "Why isn't he doing _something?_!" Jean held a hand out and halted Kitty, tears streaming down her own face, now.

_"She's_..." She prayed nobody would make her say it, then it would be too real. They had all stared death, the end of the world, the Apocalypse in the face. But they'd never lost one of their own. Somehow, this was more terrifying.

_"I'm sorry..._" Logan breathed.

He was never the same. Some say Logan died that day, leaving behind only Wolverine.

* * *

After Rogue's death, Jubilee's family pulled her from Xavier's School For The Gifted. As if the school couldn't be wounded enough.

Word spread fast of mutants disappearing, rounded up under the 'Mutant Registration Act' never to be seen again. Mutants going off the grid, down in the sewers to avoid imprisonment. To avoid the same fate as Rogue. But then the Event happened. Something nobody could be in control of.

Despite rigorous training with Charles, Jean's powers manifested. Again. A year after Rogue's death, everything changed.

This time, her telepathy killed over a hundred people and leveled part of Times Square. This was a small fraction of what lied within Jean. Next time, it could be the power of a nuke. The X-Men stood by their teammate, but the military made a decision. It went for the mansion. Logan called in favors, started making arrangements immediately, but they made it by the skin of their teeth and thanks to dozens and dozens of drills.

Young Banshee was caught in the crossfire, shot down and regrettably left behind. The image will haunt Logan forever. The little ones have a hard time keeping up, with older students and teachers. Laura splits up from Logan to help the younger students catch up. 'It's what you taught me,' she insisted, as she ran off deep into the mansion to help. She and Sara, a young Morlock, did not make it out of the mansion in time.

Laura could've survived if enough of her remained to regenerate, but there simply wasn't. The X-Men would never go back to the site of the school, Logan never got to say goodbye to her.

* * *

But the last straw was Jean. One slim, beacon of light in the dark despite how troubled she was. Scott fought for her, Charles fought for her, and so did Logan. To the death, the X-Men were prepared to defend one of their own. The one who most embodied what being an X-Man was all about. They wouldn't let the mob have Jean, not over their dead bodies.

But not everyone agreed. Magneto thought the unstable telepath was the wrong poster child for the mutant cause, that her existence damned them all. None were shocked by him trying to turn mutants against her, but they were when he shocked Jean. He overloaded her with a massive, electromagnetic pulse comprised of all his power.

Her internal bleeding was sudden, massive, and lethal. She died crying in Scott's arms, Logan right beside him. The professor wept. The X-Men wept. And Logan lost it, that final tether to his humanity. He didn't see Magneto, innocents. He saw Rogue, abused and dead. Laura, incinerated. Jean, hemorrhaging. He'd had enough. Magneto didn't say a word, didn't flinch as his claws came for him.

_"Logan, don't!"_ Charles pleaded, but it was to deaf ears. Forever, Magneto would be without his head. And he'd never regret it, he'd only regret doing it in front of Wanda. Wanda who had the power to change the world at her fingertips, and a reason to be unstable after seeing it. And he had a feeling he was going to hell very soon.

He'd seen Wanda rage, hissy fit, throw tantrums... But none of it compared to the look on her face as her father was desecrated. Logan saw evil, and he knew evil was looking right back at her in that moment. And he wasn't afraid, he would accept whatever it was the universe handed him. He'd taken the rest.

_"Reality will be your suffering_..." She seethed, tears washing down her face. She covered everything in an unholy, red light. The X-Men began screaming, knowing what Wanda was capable of now. Logan snarled back at her, even as her brother raced to her side.

He grabbed her arms and tried desperately to stop her. "Don't_ do_ this," He begged, trying not to look at his father's corpse. "I know it hurts, Wanda. But don't do this," He shut his eyes and prayed. "If you can change things, don't punish him. Change the world so we all live in our perfect, painless world." Scott looked up, Jean limp in his arms.

"Are you_ insane_!?" He barked, laying her down gently. "Pietro, get away from Wanda!" He placed his hands on his sister's face.

"Look, you can do that. I _know_ you can... Then, dad will be back. And nobody will bother you." He looked behind him to the X-Men. "I promise."

"Pietro!" Kitty screamed, running frantically for them.

_"NO,_" Logan yelled. Wanda blinked, tears blocking her vision.

"Fine." She sniffed, her eyes dead. "Everyone's wish... Come true." Everything went black. '_No...'_ Logan thought, reaching out.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing he felt was pain. A shooting pain throughout his whole body, and a blankness in his mind. _'Oh no,'_ He thought, trying to sit up. His eyes were blinded by the light, his ab muscles like a newborn baby's._ 'What's... Wrong with me?_' The school, the students, Charles all shoot to his fatigued mind. He is recalibrated now, and he needs to see that they're all alright.

He moves a little too quickly and groans in pain. His acute hearing picks up that someone's right beside him. His mind shoots to the petite Katherine Pryde. She's slowly turning into an adult, even if she can pass for fourteen. She'll always be a little girl to him. He almost smiles at the thought of her, waiting patiently by his bedside even though he's fine. It's very like her.

He forces his eyes to open and he catches a flash of red leaving the infirmary. His heart stopped. There were no other red heads at the school, not like _her_. He found a second wind and leaned up, grunting with the effort. He hears an amused humming beside. A very distinct voice._ Southern._ A voice he hadn't had the pleasure of hearing for some time.

His eyes watered involuntarily, the stiff bandaging rubbing against his midsection. He turned to his side to see none other than Rogue. Her hair is just grazing her shoulders. She sat there in a cropped leather jacket and a black, long sleeved 'X' shirt, smiling. She still painted her eyes and lips too dark, but he can't help but bust out into a goofy grin. She tucked a bit of silver hair behind her ear in a way only she can, and Logan realized how much he'd missed her.

But this wasn't right. Was he dead, also? He began to feel uneasy as she smiled like her. If it was an illusion, it was the most elaborate one he'd ever encountered. With shaking hands, he reached out for her. He didn't know what else to do. And like she might cry herself, like she understood, Rogue reached back and linked a gloved hand with his. She swallowed hard, her eyes watery. "_Welcome back_." She sighed.

Logan didn't care about looking or seeming tough, crying or not crying. He was sure he would find out something devastating later, that this wasn't the truth. This was only his death dream. And worse, he'll have to return to the living knowing it wasn't real. But for now, he would cherish it. Savor it. Hold on to it as long as he could. "I could say the_ same, Stripes_." The nickname hurt to say, Logan hadn't been much for nicknames in the times after her passing.

She squeezed his hand so tight he began to become convinced she was real (or he was dead, and they were together). "You're a sight for sore eyes. I was beginnin' to worry." Rogue finally flickers at the moisture collecting in her eyes. Logan couldn't take his eyes off of it. She's aged, but just barely. She looked exactly how he'd picture her if she was still there.

_'This can't be real,'_ He remembers, his head foggy with seratonin. She frowns when she notices his expression. "What is it, what's the matter?" He grips her hand tight.

"You're not... You're not supposed to be here." He looked at her as though he were guilty._ "Are you?_" Rogue sat back uncomfortably.

"Ah should get Hank." She insisted, standing. But he pulled her tight and looked at her like he might never see her again. The look made her sit down slowly.

"Please," He choked. "_Don't leave_." Rogue looked into his eyes and she'd never seen him so desperate before.

"Ah won't go anywhere. Ah _promise."_ He leaned back, feeling groggy despite not wanting to sleep. '_What if it's a dream... What if I can't see her and Jean again...'_ He blinked, his vision going blurry. "Get some rest. Ah'll be here when ya wake up." His eyes shut against his will and he surrendered to the dark.

* * *

When he awoke hours later, she was curled up in the chair beside him. His heart rate slowed as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. His healing factor seemed to have finally kicked in. He didn't feel any pain. He turned and jerked when he saw Jean Grey by his bedside. His breath escaped his lungs in surprise. "Hey, sleepy head." He blinked, taking in the sight of her.

She was just like she always was, perfect smile. Perfect hair. He fought the urge to rub his eyes. "_Red_," He croaked. She beamed at him.

"You're finally awake." She tossed an affectionate look at Rogue. "Maybe_ now_ she'll get some real rest." He can't find it in himself to laugh, he's too busy watching her, like she's a mirage that might fade away. "What's with the look,_ silly_?" His tongue is completely and hopelessly tied. He can't stop thinking about how lucky he was to be seeing her, even if it was a trick; a lie.

"Sorry, woke up feelin' weird..." He mumbled, seeing it pointless now to cause a ruckus. Jean nodded knowingly.

"I bet, Wanda did a number on you." He rubbed his head, itching to get out of his bandages. "You're gonna feel a little concussed for a few days, it's nothing strange." He nodded dumbly, his eyes following her form as she tidied up the infirmary. She draped a blanket over Rogue and smiled at him. "Get some rest so we can all get out of this infirmary."

He still couldn't speak. He just watched her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Jean cocked her head to the side. "What's that look, Logan?" He shook his head.

"Nothin', just finally damaged this brain of mine." He knocked on his head sheepishly. He watched as she disappeared down a corridor. He needed to get to the bottom of this before he lost the will to. And that would happen fast.

When he awoke in the morning Rogue seemed to have retired to her bed. Replacing her spot was Laura. He stared at her for a long while, perfectly still. Like she was a mirage who would disappear if he spooked her. She stared back, thousands of words in her dark stare. Words he understood all too well. "_Laura._.." He rasped after a while. She moved forward through the sunlight blaring through the windows.

She didn't say anything, but she touched the rough bandaging on his chest. "I never got to..." She touched his arm, as if to silence him. He obeyed, just enjoyed another moment with the girl. Something he was denied in real life. When he lost track of time, she disappeared into the heart of the mansion, leaving the man to his thoughts. He didn't know what to think. If this was the product of Wanda, he had every incentive not to give in to accepting this to the truth. It was probably a trick, and he was dying in reality.

And yet, it was so tempting. The ones he failed living peacefully, happily... It scares him how tempting it was. Would it be wrong? A splitting pain wracked his head, a sudden memory. He sees Wanda and Pietro talking. _'Did the Scarlet Witch do what he said... Is this the reality I've most wanted?'_ Seemingly peaceful with everyone he cared about taken care of?

If so, was there any harm in leaving it that way? If everyone got the reality they were suited to? He felt selfish for pondering it, but also tired. Tired of fighting. Of losing things. _People_. He couldn't lose anymore. Jean and Laura seemed content, the exact same. But something seemed off about Rogue, like she knew as much as he did. That something wasn't right. He sighed, moving the sheet from over him.

He wandered down the identical mansion to his room and found a change of clothes. He threw out the bandages and dressed himself in a familiar dark t shirt and jeans. On his way out, he spots Jean in the rec room in a smock. Painting. He sighed, remembering painting together when she was just a little girl. She smiles and warms the wild man's heart. "Join me."

He feels he has nothing to do here, so he takes her up on it. He sits beside her in comfortable silence. He just lets the brush and the colors lead him, his painting turning into a sunset. He peaks over at Jean and sees her painting wild, warm flames. He smirked to himself, on brand for her. They paint together in silence in the mid afternoon.

He wandered outside to the backyard after a while, to find Kitty, Bobby, and Kurt all barbecuing.

"It's a picnic, Mr. Logan!" Kitty called, waving him over. They were all the same as they were in what he thought was the real world. Just happier, here. There seemed to be no trouble in this reality. He wandered over and joined in making peanut butter and jelly sandwich with Kitty while Kurt cooked wieners. It felt like an eternity since Logan could relax like this with any student. He didn't relax at all after Rogue died.

He couldn't identify the strange feelings he felt. He felt uncomfortable. Angry. Was it peace? Was he finally not worrying, not mourning for these children he let himself fall in love with? Kill and die for. He wanted to feel that way, more than he wanted to find the truth. More than he wanted to fix things. How can it be fixing things if so many would be missing?

At least here, they had everyone. If he worked at it hard enough, he could forget where he came from. He squinted in the distance where Scott waved at him. He waved back, trying to shake the strange feeling. _'If I feel like this is where I should be..._' He looked up, seeing Rogue beside Scott. _'Who can tell me it's not?'_ Maybe, after a life of trying to fix everything, everything he could. He deserved this.

He looked at the unbitten peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hand_. 'Can I do this?'_ He thought about Jean, about Laura.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kitty and Kurt packed up the leftovers and went inside, Logan floated to the roof to gather his thoughts. Thoughts didn't come easily to him, though. He felt like he was in a fog, so confused about what it was he was supposed to be doing. He knew he was supposed to seek the truth, but every time he started to he was distracted by Rogue's face, Jean's laugh...

_'I might not be strong enough to overcome this trick...'_ He thought, staring out into the dark of the garden. All he's ever wanted was to see these people be happy. Together. He was looking at his wish granted.

"There you are." Jean's voice sent a chill down his spine. He watched as she stood next to him, her hands in the pocket of an 'X' Sweatshirt. "I was looking for you after we painted." Logan took the moment to inhale, Jean's scent of firewood and chamomile comforting him instantly.

"I'm never far..." He answered, gazing at her eyes that shined like jewels in the night. All the probative thoughts, questions he'd meant to ask went right out the window. As soon as he stared at her face he forgot his thoughts.

"Of course I know that, I feel you. Logan. Even when we are far apart." Her words left him speechless, staring at gnarled hands. "Still. It brings me peace just to be with you sometimes." She chuckled to herself, her eyes drifting to the vast sky. "I'll see you when you come in." With that, she disappeared inside. Logan felt another chill.

He didn't go inside for the rest of the night.

* * *

He slept in a tree, convinced that hanging out too long in that mansion would further his delusions. He didn't feel anymore certain or clear headed when the sun rose. He jumped down grumbling, eyeing a thief on one of _his_ bikes. Reality or not, nobody was riding one of his bikes in front of him. Upon further inspection, he saw it was none other than Gambit. Logan's blood boiled to 200 degrees as he tore through the courtyard.

Rogue flew down for her balcony to intercept him. Now, he was beginning to feel nauseous._ 'Maybe this is reality, there's no way I'd dream this up..._' He thought grudgingly as they embraced. He nearly jumped ten feet when they kissed next, lip to lip. He flew to Rogue's defense, cutting between them . "Watch it, _Gumbo!_" He shouted, inspecting him. "Tryin' to end up in the med bay?" He snapped, staring at him.

Rogue looked between them in confusion. "Now, Wolverine ya know he's my mista! Don't go making a ruckus, now..." She huffed, wagging a finger. Remy just chuckled, his hand on his belly.

"Oi _mon am_i, how hard ya hit ya head? Roguie kin touch for some time." He explained, wrapping an arm around her. Logan looked down to see Rogue's hands gloveless. "We engaged,_ remember?"_ He held up Rogue's pale hand to reveal a ring. The sun glinted on the diamond, the glare getting into his eyes. It was all to overwhelming for him, here it was normal. But to him, he was finding out for the first time.

He stared at the ring, then at Rogue. She frowned when she saw the abject horror on his face. "Logan?" He stumbled backwards, needing to take a few minutes. "Need me to get Hank for you?" He shook his head as Jean descended from the sky.

"There you are!" She threw her arms around him, making the man's face go red. Maybe in his deepest, darkest dreams he wished to be more physically affectionate with the telepath. But not even in his fantasy reality would he dream this up. Scott waved from the doors of the institute, a smile on his face. But when Jean pressed her lips to his, he knew this was all some elaborate ruse.

'_This is what Wanda thinks I would want. Rogue and Laura back, Jean as mine. She wouldn't know that Jean being safe and happy would be enough...'_ And how could she? Nobody knew the depth of his feelings for the psychic except her and maybe the professor, and that was being generous. Wanda didn't alter reality to fit everyone's wishes, she was trying to deceive him. Jean was proof.

When they broke apart they stared into each other's faces. "Scott was saying he had some drills he wanted to show you. I know it's been since Apocalypse the team last assembled, but your guidance really means a lot to him. Thanks, honey." She pecked him again on the cheek and disappeared into the institute, a bag of groceries trailing behind her.

Nobody else found Jean and Logan weird. Remy shrugged and headed inside, but Rogue lingered. If there was anyone who could give him some insight as to what was actually happening, it looked like her_. 'Maybe... Maybe Wanda's spell isn't affecting her.'_ He thought, suddenly somber. He was grasping at straws at this point. "Stripes," He called.

She approached, twiddling with a flower in her hands. "Logan."

"Let's talk." He proposed, his eyes dark. She didn't respond, she fell in line with his stride.

"What do you wanna know?" He heaved a heavy sigh.

"Well, I feel like_ you_ can tell me." He faced her seriously, his eyes squinting in the sunlight. "Am I being weird, or is something up here?" Rogue grimaced.

"Ah'm... Happy." She began slowly. "Everything here, that Ah remember... It's perfect. Everyone together. It's_ heaven_." Her face broke. "That's the problem, Logan. For me, Ah know it's heaven. Ah'm not supposed to be here... Wherever _this_ is." He had known as much but it still hurt to hear. That correcting this would send her away. "This feels good, Logan. But it's not the _truth_. It's not real."

A wind blew between them as they stood in silence. "Do you know what you're askin' me to do?" He asked her somberly. She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted. "Do you _really_ doubt how precious you are to me? _Them?_" He threw his hands up in frustration. He'd only wanted a real moment to say goodbye to them, but now he found he couldn't say goodbye at all.

Rogue smiled and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Of course ya can't." She said softly, like he was being silly. "Nobody knows how much Ah'm askin' more than _me._" He dropped his eyes from her face. "But Ah don't have to tell you." She chased his stare. "You've already figured it out. You already know what you have to do." She patted his hand with her bare one. "The rest is up to you." He looked down at her hand.

"Rogue, are _you_ happy?" She looked up at him in surprise. Here, she was at peace. Brought back from oblivion to this pseudo-heaven. Her and Gumbo worked out, she can touch and kiss and live a normal live. He could forsake reality to give her the ending she deserved, an eternity of peace. "It doesn't matter _what_ you say or I do..." He clenched a fist tight. "It'll_ never_ be okay what happened to you. To them. Never." She squeezed his fingertips.

"Ah _know_, but you don't have to do this for _me._ For anyone. You deserve to live, Logan. Even if _we_ didn't." He heard the girl, but he still didn't believe her. He'd never get over failing her. Failing Laura. Failing Jean. He can't even bare the thought. He looked up at her, his face torn.

"Would you forgive me if I left things the way they are?" He held his breath. She pulled the man close to her in an embrace.

"You know you can do no wrong to me, Logan." Another breeze blew between them, scattering dry leaves by. He chuckled, a bit defeated.

"Well," He sighed, looking into her face. "I guess it's settled." He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "Any idea where I go to fix it?" Rogue nodded dumbly.

"Ah don't know what it is, but Ah can show you where Ah think this is all comin' from." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ah'll go_ with_ you, Logan. You won't be alone." He covered her hand with his own, his eyes shining.

"I just... Let me..." Rogue nodded.

"Of course. Let me know when you're ready." She watched his figure disappear inside the mansion.

He ran into Laura first, motioning her to come close. "Let's go to the roof, Runt." She growled at the nickname, but her eyes were playful. She wasn't as little as he remembered her, as she used to be. She was growing into a lean woman, one that'd always made him proud. At least, she would be if she were still alive. '_If I didn't fail her like I did...'_ He thought bitterly, his eyes on the sky.

"_Laura_..." He began, feeling her intense eyes boring into him. "You know what you are. What I am. What I am to _you,_ I want you to know..." He looked into her eyes, realizing he never thought about how he'd say goodbye to her if he had the chance. "You _are_ my daughter. I don't care about facts, statistics. You are my _blood._ And... You've always made me proud. If I never told you..." He steeled his face, knowing tears would only make her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

She blinked. "You are leaving." She assumed. "Take me-"

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Laura." He told her softly. "Not permanently. Just need to handle something." She made an indignant noise and he smiled. "You know, sometimes I go. But I'll _always_ be back." She nodded. He brought her head close and kissed her head before she fought him off. "Now, go back to whatever you were doin'." He said gruffly. With a raised eyebrow, she obeyed and jogged down the stairs. Logan sighed and went to seek out Jean.

He found her in the sunroom, where she often used to go to clear her head. She was leaned back, relaxing. The sun's light washed over her like a painting. Despite being reluctant, he couldn't help but smile. "There you are," He said warmly. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his worn, leather jacket. She grinned back.

"Hey, that's what I say!" She cried as he walked over. She stood and rose to meet him. She wrapped lanky arms around him and touched her nose to his. "What's on your mind?" He sighed. He couldn't lie and say that the older Jean got, the more he wished this was the reality. He would never trespass her boundaries or her relationship with Scott, but in his deepest of dreams, he dreamed of this. This wasn't real, wherever Rogue took him would solve this reality conundrum.

_'I might as well enjoy it...'_ He thought, since it would all be a fading memory for him. For the rest of the world, it might as well have not happened. He sighed. "Not a thing, Jeannie. Just wanted to set my eyes on you." She rifled a slender hand through his wild hair.

"You're the only person who's mind I _never_ have to read. Remember that." He nodded, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I _will_, Red. I will. Goin' somewhere." He pulled apart before he never let her go. "I'll see ya when I get back, ya hear?" She sat back down, leaning comfortably on one arm. Her hair spilled over her shoulders like flames.

"Here's lookin' at ya." He chuckled, deep in his throat.

"See ya, kid." He walked out the doors and he didn't look back, he couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

He was certain of his choice until he saw Rogue speaking with Gambit. This wasn't real, it wasn't _his_ reality. So why did he feel pain? Fear at sending it all away. Remy was peering into her face, trying to figure out what was so wrong. It was written on her face, he heard it in her voice. She wasn't coming back. Whatever her and the Wolverine were going on a suicide mission.

"Take Gambit, _t'protect_ ya-"

"Don't _need_ ya protection." Logan overheard Rogue say. She was wagging a finger in his face. "This is for me 'n Logan to handle."

"Y'gonna be my_ wife_." He growled, giving the Weapon X project a run for his money. "Lemme come along, protec' ya-"

"No, Gumbo." Logan answered softly, his stare anchored on the ground. "Three would be a crowd. I'll take care of her." Rogue smiled lamely as Remy looked between them, clearly suspicious and a bit jealous. He knew there was no point in arguing, the two had always had an immovable relationship, there was no point in trying to change that now. He just had to trust her.

"Wit'out_ her_," Remy's red and back eyes softened. "Remy don' got much of a life, _non?_" Logan nodded firmly, an unspoken agreement between them.

"I understand, Remy." The moment he uttered the cajun's real name shocked them both. He swallowed the emotion behind unconventional eyes and nodded, finally relenting. Logan turned his stare towards Rogue. "You ready?" As if to emphasize the question, that it meant more than it could possibly seem, the wind blew between them all. Rogue steeled her face and shook her head yes.

She placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Remy's mouth and moved beside Logan. He watched as they disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

The closer they ventured to town, the more the weather began to change. Logan could feel a static electricity in the air, ticking the hairs on his arm. The sky faded from bright blue to a sudden grey, a wash of clouds. It felt like rain. The atmosphere felt different, different than he'd sensed since he woke up there. She was right, whatever was causing this was at the epicenter of the storm.

They stood on the cliff together in silence as massive, heavy clouds drifted over Downtown Bayville. Thunder shook the earth and lightning crashed above them as sheets and sheets of rain poured on the city. Even in real life, Logan had never seen a storm like this. Not even his teammate had created such chaos, and she controlled the weather.

It was humbling to witness. Humans slaved and toiled and fought about their own affairs, but nature decided. What lived and what it washed away. It put things into a perspective that Logan had never had. "It's kind of beautiful, isn't it?" He turned to the girl, nineteen like she would've been if she hadn't died. He'd always wondered what she'd be like when she grew up. Certain that her powers and their downfalls would never define her. That her teammates, the X-Men, would never betray her as she had been before.

She deserved to find her path in life, to figure it out. "It's not natural." He answered, his mind swimming in thoughts._ 'We could still turn around. She would still forgive me...'_ He shifted uncomfortably beside her, a red flannel flapping in the wind. "Never seen anything like it in my thousands of years." He watched as the rain pummeled everything, winds whipping around them. It didn't even look like something they could wade through.

She could sense his hesitance. "Are you _sure_?" She looked at him and swallowed. "Once we start this..." She turned towards the storm. _'We can't back out.'_ He finished mentally. Going would be saying goodbye to Jean, to Laura._ 'Forever.'_ He looked down at his boots, the slightest moisture reaching them. He heaved a sigh.

"I'm sure." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go." They disappeared in a flash of sulfur and brimstone.

* * *

Rogue's teleport didn't take them to the rain, it took them to some dungeon. A castle, perhaps. It was dark, dimly lit, and covered in stone. Logan sniffed skeptically. "Where are we?" Rogue looked around them.

"At the reason for it all." Behind her, his eyes focused to see Magneto's daughter. She seemed to be in a trance, her hands held in front of her over a red, glowing sphere. She didn't seem to acknowledge their presence at all. _'So... This is all just her illusion...'_ He felt defeated, depressed, betrayed even though he knew this is what it had to be. He had such strong feelings about it. "If we stop it, _everything_ goes back to the way it was. It should be."

He thought about Xavier's mansion falling apart, Rogue dying in his arms, Jean's death. His _own_ flesh and blood. Just the thoughts overwhelmed him. It was the never the way things were supposed to be, he wouldn't believe it. Something had gone wrong. "Are you_ sure_ that's how things were supposed to go?" He looked up at her, his face in anguish. "Everything's gone _wrong_." Wanda sat unmoving in front of them focusing on her elaborate hex. "How am I supposed to deny _you, Laura, Jean-"_

"You've never denied us _anything,_ Logan. No matter what you do," She moved closer to him, her face earnest. "Just... Please know_ that_." He pressed his mouth together in a grim line. No matter how many times she said it, it didn't get any easier to believe. He was supposed to go first, before all of them. When he knew they'd be okay.

He turned back Wanda. He almost felt bad his actions had driven her to this fugue-like state. But he still wasn't sorry for killing Magneto, that he would do again. He approached her, wondering if he could attack her when she looked so pathetic. "I'm with you." Rogue assured him, watching with a serious face. Shaking, he raised his claws towards her.

Something was holding him back, a forcefield. _'She's too strong.'_ He realized, hating himself for being a little relieved. Rogue approached, looking solemnly at the daughter of Magneto. "Ah'll have to drain her." Rogue finished, her hand bare outstretched. He frowned at her. "Don't worry, my powers have gotten stronger. Once I touch her... You _have_ to..." He clenched his jaw and nodded._ 'Don't let her down.'_

Her hands trembling, Rogue reached from behind Wanda and cupped her face. The Scarlet Witch began shrieking, wrenching up like a bronco. Rogue grit her teeth, focusing on keeping her subdued. _"Now, Logan. Do it!_" Roaring, he brought his claws right into her fleshy stomach. She gasped, almost as if she was shocked. Her eyes went back to normal and she looked at him, blood dribbling down her chin.

_"I'm sorry,"_ He told her, his face wrinkling at the smell of her blood. He retracted his claws and she made another sound before falling backwards. Still. The castle began to shake and rumble, Rogue falling into his arms. Everything began to grow dark. Fast_. 'No,'_ He thought, gripping Rogue's arm tight. _'I'm not ready-'_

"Logan!" She cried, falling to the ground. He grabbed her, his hand behind her head.

"NO," He cried, gripping her tight. _"Don't you do this."_

"It's okay." She say, nodding as the castle melted away around them. She blinked again and a tear slid down her cheek. He reached for it but she began to fade through his grip. "_I'm okay."_

"NO," She faded through his arm, leaving only an iridescent sparkle. "ROGUE-"

Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was dark. Logan was floating alone in a cold, merciless ocean. An ocean as black and vast as night._ 'Where...'_ Finally, thoughts floated to him. Where was he? Who was he? Was he dead? It was beginning to feel like it. Wherever he was at, it was easiest to just stay there. He fought against the current dragging him under and forced his eyes to open.

Sterile, fluorescent lights assaulted his sensitive eyes_. 'Rogue,_' He thought bitterly, hazy memories of getting to see her again on his mind._ 'Laura... Jean...'_ He knew it was likely a dream, a product of his coma or compromised health. But he still found it soothing, and if anything came from the infirmary visit, he was glad that it could be that.

He twitched, his mind moving faster than his broken body could follow. He grunted in pain and he heard a chair scrape beside him. _"Kitty,_" He snarled, reaching out.

_"Logan."_ He bolted upright, his heart hammering in his chest. It was a southern accent. Caldecott, Mississippi to be exact._ 'I failed,'_ He thought, beginning to wonder and worry about his counterparts in the real world._ 'She's still here.' _He turned to see Rogue, sitting in the chair beside his hospital bed. She looked exhausted, but the same as he remembered her.

She was staring at him, her face tear-stained and worn with worry. He was worried to see her but so relieved. Glad. He reached out, the tips of his fingers grazing her silver bangs. He stared at them with wonder as they slipped through his hands. _"Logan_?" She looked up at him, fearful that he didn't remember her or himself. '_W-What's wrong?'_

_"Y'still here."_ He grunted, his eyes shining. The warmth in her smile made his stomach hurt. What if this still some elaborate spell on the world? It felt so real, she looked so real. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she clapped hers over his.

"Duh. Ah wouldn't leave your side." His face didn't lighten when she said that. "What is it?" She leaned closer, her brow furrowed in concern. She was glad he had finally woken up, but he was acting a little strange. She'd never seen his face look so earnest, so scared._ 'What did you see, Logan?'_

"Rogue, you're... I'm_ sorry._ I tried, but I must've failed." She shook her head in confusion. She touched a covered hand to his forehead to see if he felt warm or feverish. He sighed. "Marie,_ I know._" He told her solemnly. "This... It isn't_ real."_ He looked at her, his face set firm with the determination to face it. "You're gone. You're not of this world anymore." He clutched his fists tighter. "And... As glad as I am to see you, that means I haven't circumvented Wanda's magic to make it back to the right reality."

He watched a lot of emotions pass quickly over Rogue's face. It eventually settled on a dark look that she kept at bay. Her eyes softened, and she gave his hand a comforting pat. "You must've dreamt some awful things..." She murmured softly. He scratched the back of his head with a chuckle.

"Not convinced I'm not dreamin' now." He admitted. Rogue sighed, a small smile on her face.

"Logan... Ah'm not... Ah'm not _dead._" Now, Logan felt relief. He was willing to chalk to the whole experience up to terrible nightmares. "Ah'm okay. Wanda got really pissed at her brother and attacked Newtown. You n'the team took the mission, Ah had a class of New Recruits out on the field so Ah wasn't there." He strained his brain to remember, searching for memories Wanda hadn't tainted.

He vaguely remembered getting the mission call, Rogue's absence.

"I kind of remember..." He began. Laura and Jean were with them._ 'They were never dead...'_ He realized slowly. He felt a vice slowly release his chest._ 'They never died...' _

"Ah'm _sorry_ Ah wasn't there." Rogue's hands were folded and clasped tightly in her lap. Logan frowned at her.

"You had a different mission, Rogue." He bit back quickly. His ineptitude wouldn't be her fault. "I remember... She was out of control, like we'd never seen her-"

"The professor was trying to contact Magneto, get him here to help and figure a long-term solution for her." Now, the look in Rogue's eyes was hard. She wasn't the most vengeful, but he could see that the mutant still held serious issue with the witch. "Her powers drove everyone's mutations crazy. Scott's blasts, Jean's telekinesis..."

Logan nodded knowingly. "They had to fall back or the property damage and civilian casualties..." He clicked his teeth in annoyance. "I went after her because it wasn't screwing with_ me._" Rogue smiled when it slowly seemed to be coming back to him.

"Right. She got pissed and she hexed_ you_, specifically." Rogue's eyes became fearful again. "Nobody knew what to do. Your vitals were fine _at first_, but you wouldn't wake up." He looked guilty when he realized that he'd been trapped in an elaborate dream, angsting over fake things while they worried and suffered over him. _'Damn her...'_

"Where's the Scarlet Witch now?" He asked, his face weary. The man rubbed a gnarled hand over his face. He felt for her, life had not blessed her with a supportive family. But, she was bordering on a menace. They all knew it. Rogue's face became a bit triumphant.

"Don' worry about_ her,_" She drawled, crossing her arms. "Ah ended the training session and came to help. Can't _hex_ invulnerability." He sneered when he caught her smirk, it didn't take long to realize that Rogue had wiped the floor with Wanda when she realized he'd been in mortal danger. "She thought she wouldn't tell me what was wrong wit'cha." She snorted. "She_ thought_."

"What did she do to me? It was pretty freaky Rogue, and I don't _get_ freaked out." He rubbed his head, a slightly disturbed look on his face. It had been so real. He had lost her, and Jean, and Laura. His actions had impacted everyone on earth. Even if it wasn't real, how was he supposed to deal with all that? Rogue's face became grim.

"She _tricked_ you. She put you in this elaborate reality almost identical to this one." Rogue fiddled with her fingers. "I threatened to suck her dry and she gave it up. Nobody would be able to tell the difference. Then... She made bad things happen. To hurt you, to make you guilty..." Tears glittered behind Rogue's eyes. "Logan, I'm _so sorry_ she used me to hurt you-"

"Nothin' to apologize for, darlin'." He patted her hand softly. "It couldn't be helped, Wanda hit me where it hurts." Rogue sniffled.

"She tried to trick you into choosing the reality she created. If you chose that dream over the truth..." A tear slid past Rogue's eye. "You wouldn't have woken up. She knew if she tried to guilt you hard enough, you might." Logan felt guilty again, guilty that Rogue was here helplessly worrying over him while he sorted out his demons.

"It didn't work, not for lack of trying, though." He gave a shaky sigh, relieved that the worst of it hadn't been the truth. "It was tempting, feeling like I'd failed this entire institute. Failed you." He took a deep breath. "Like I owed you guys... How wrong I would've been." He stared at her with dark eyes. "Part of me wanted to, Rogue._ Really_. But you," He looked into grey eyes, knowing she somehow already knew what he was telling her. "You wouldn't let me. You kept steering me in the right direction. Towards the light."

She wiped at a tear in the corner of her eye. "Ah remember you doin' that for a lost little girl when_ she_ needed it." Her voice choked unexpectedly as Logan looked at her in surprise.

_"Tell me in a way I can understand it, Charles." The X-Men could hear Logan's raised, frustrated voice deeper in the infirmary. They had all camped out in the lobby, hoping to hear good news (or any news) about their teammate. They had noticed the professor's refusal to commit to an answer about her prognosis. They'd seen the way Hank had looked entering and leaving the infirmary, it didn't look good. _

_The telepath knew how difficult this was for all of them, maybe Logan most of all. But he couldn't tell them anything but the truth. "For all intents and purposes, Logan." He dipped his head deep in sorrow. "Rogue's vitals, at this point, are fine. If she hasn't woken up," Even the psychic's voice choked up as he spoke. 'How did we get here? How have I failed Rogue so?' "It is because she doesn't want to." _

_His voice was barely above a whisper. The current in Rogue's mind was too strong. After being betrayed and manipulated by Mystique, again, it was proving too hard to fight to the forefront of her own mind. "No." Logan responded quickly, his panic rising. He forced himself to get a grip on his emotions. "Tell me what she needs me to do." He demanded, inhaling sharply. _

_"She needs to be grounded, brought back here. Where reality lies. She needs to know her friends are waiting for her, that they will be lost without her." He sighed, knowing the girl could very well be too weak to do that. "She needs a reason to fight against the grain, back to us. We can never know how difficult it is." Logan nodded stiffly and disappeared back to her room. _

_He would keep vigil over her. He would keep her warm, in contact with the real world. He would talk to her. Build her up. _

_"Look kid..." He began, his eyes shut. "Getting over this, it ain't gonna be easy. Somethin' about... Betrayal." He gripped her hand tightly with his gloved one, still in his uniform. "It always sticks with you. Trust me, you learn to deal with it." He leaned close, tears threatening to shed from his own eyes. He had never seen the girl so weak, so vulnerable. He didn't care what it took, he'd give it to see her moxie return. "You move on, and you let your real friends be there for you..." _

_He bowed his head, his own hand gripping hers for dear life. That's when he felt her squeeze back. _

"There was_ nothin'_ but darkness..." Rogue continued, her stare distant. "And Ah was tryin' to find my way up, but there_ was_ no up. Everywhere Ah turned, darkness. But, it was like you wouldn't let me go any deeper." She faced him seriously. "You_ always_ kept me from floatin' too far away, until Ah came back." She grabbed his hands. "Ah knew what to do."

The _real_ Rogue had been at his side since Wanda hexed him, coaxing and coaching him through the illusion.

_"It's not the truth. It's not real." _

_"You know you can do no wrong to me, Logan." _

_"I'm with you." _

She had been there the whole time, refusing to leave his side and talking him through it._ 'Oh, Marie-'_

"Rogue-" He began, his voice choked with emotion.

She pulled back when they heard a knock at the door. Jean stood and Kitty was poking her head through beside her. "You're like, awake!" The shorter girl squealed, her short hair bouncing. Rogue wiped her face and smiled. She moved to give Logan some space and time with other students, but he instinctually reached for her. Even if it hadn't been real, it was all a cruel trick, he hated feeling like it could be the last time he saw any of them.

"Ah'll _be_ here," Rogue said softly, understanding the look. The man didn't feel like recounting his harrowing dream over and over, but he was glad he'd broken it down with the girl. And as always, she'd understood. "Give 'em some time to visit with ya." He nodded, watching as Kitty and Jean filed in.

"Besides, _Rogue."_ Jean said, her voice slightly teasing. "Gambit's back." Rogue flushed a deep scarlet as Kitty snickered.

_"So,"_ She began, immediately wagging a finger. "Ah don-"

"Why don't you go to dinner with Gumbo? He's been askin' for, what, two years?" All eyes turned to the Weapon X project, who was finally feeling like himself. Kitty placed a tiny hand on the side of his face.

"Oh my gosh, he doesn't_ feel_ warm..." Rogue's scowl deepened as Jean's grin spread.

"Somebody had a productive coma?" The striped haired mutant snorted.

"Ah'll say, what makes ya say _that_ all of a sudden?" He chuckled at her frown as Kitty pulled a thermometer out of the cabinet. He shrugged, enjoying the fact that the girl had blushed at all.

"I dunno," He answered, swatting the instrument away from Kitty. "A hunch." He looked up at the girls, all filling the room with their squabbling. He heard thundering footsteps above him, and he finally felt home. "Life's short, kid. Go to dinner, smoke a cigarette." The mention made him crave one, instantly. Rogue threw her hands up and hovered a way, deciding to give Logan more time to feel normal.

"Life's short," She repeated to herself with crossed arms. She smiled. "It's the longest thing we'll ever do."

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
